


Pretty Baby

by Oceansofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Panties, Sam In Panties, Teasing, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansofwords/pseuds/Oceansofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get over how pretty his baby brother is, which leads to something much more than a compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is (obviously) my first fic on the archive, but I hope everyone enjoys it! if wincest isn't your thing, then don't read this.

Dean couldn't find a single aspect of Sam to focus on. His shoulders expanded as wide as an ocean and when Sammy would tower over him, Dean felt small. His lips, the way they would quiver when Dean angled his hips just right or thrusted with just enough power. His whiskey eyes would glaze over to give Sam that perfect, fucked out look. God, Dean couldn't get enough. "What are you looking at?" Sam cracked a little confused smile, breaking Dean out of his daydream. Dean smiled back at Sammy, his sweet little Sammy. "You're so pretty baby." Dean fonded. "My pretty little baby." Dean's hand reach across the table to grab Sam's. Sam appreciated moments like this, so rare and sweet. Times when Dean's macho-man facade came tumbling down were rare but cherished.

Dean stood up, fingers still interlocked with his baby brother's. Sam followed his lead. Dean watched his own hands in awe as they ran up Sam's t-shirt clad torso and met behind his neck. Sam's pretty long hair was another fixation of Dean's. It felt nice to grip at the scalp and force surprised whimpers from Sam's pretty pink lips. His baby brother was the prettiest goddamn thing on this planet, Dean just knew it. Dean couldn't wait another second to feel Sam's lips on his. Dean pulled Sam's head down to receive the contact he yearned for. Sam's hand slid down Dean's back and squeezed softly at Dean's ass while his other hand fit itself to Dean's jawline and pulled Dean's face towards his own. Sam brought greed to the kiss, Dean brought need; it was a perfect mix really. The boys moved their mouths in sync with one another, only breaking the kiss to remove each other's t-shirts. The bunker's air was hot, and a thin sheet of sweat had formed over the brothers' torsos due to the atmosphere and body heat. Sam was so hungry for Dean. His lips, his fingers, his cock. Sam needed it. Dean needed him. "Pants, Dean please." his baby damn near begged. "Patience is a virtue, sweetheart." Dean said softly as he reached his hand between them to palm at Sam's obvious bulge through his tight jeans. A noise of disapproval came from the back of Sam's throat. Patience was one thing Sam didn't have. Dean ignored it though, as he sunk to his knees while keeping eye contact with Sam's sweet whiskey eyes- not yet glazed over.

Dean's night was not over until he made Sam look like the fucked out version of himself.

Dean began to place wet kisses over Sam's jeans, and all Sam could do was watch, maybe throw his head back in frustration every now and then if he could look away from the beautiful sight below him. When Dean's hands began to work at the button and zipper on Sam's jeans Sam felt a wave of relief hit him, just as hot air hit the tip of his cock that was peeking through the top of a pair of satiny pink panties.

Every plan Dean had for the two that night left his mind once he saw those panties. Patience was no longer a priority. Dean swallowed hard and his cock twitched in his own jeans. He tore his eyes away from the panties to look up at Sam, who was wearing a shit eating grin on his face. Sam knew how Dean felt right now, it was the same reaction Sam had when Dean wore panties for him. It was an unspoken- but quite obvious- kink for both of them.

Dean wasted no time ripping Sam's pants off of him and not-so-patiently waited for Sam to kick them off of his ankles. There his baby boy stood, wearing nothing but pink satin panties and the sexiest lip bite Dean had ever laid eyes on. "Top me tonight?" Sam asked innocently, looking down where Dean still sat on his knees in front of him. Dean instantly rose to his feet, feeling a sudden burst of masculinity after being asked to top. Dean, at a loss for words, shook his head 'yes' with wide eyes. Sam chuckled, knowing that Dean was so pleased with him that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. That's just how Sam liked him. Dean stripped himself from his jeans to free his neglected cock. He locked lips with his baby boy once more before pushing Sam down roughly on to his knees. Sam smirked at Dean's sudden change in persona. "You know what to do, baby" Dean said sternly down at Sam. Suddenly an idea clicked in Dean's mind. "Or do you? Need your big brother to guide you, hm? Show you the ropes?" and boy, if Sam wasn't rock hard before, he sure as hell was now. Sam looked up at Dean through his lashes and slowly nodded. 

With that, Dean tangled his hands into Sam's long, pretty hair and guided his face closer to his dick. "Take the head at first, baby, then slowly take more. Don't hurt yourself." Dean said lovingly. He moaned as Sam did as he was instructed, swirling his tongue around the swollen tip of Dean's cock. He continued to look through his lashes at his big brother while he inched his way down the hard shaft. Dean kept his hands in Sam's hair, tightening his grip when he felt himself slide into the tight heat of Sam's throat. A deep groan escaped Dean's lips and it took everything in him not to buck his hips into the pleasure of his baby deep throating him. Sam pulled back to gasp for air but went straight back into it after a second. This continued for only a few minutes longer before Dean pulled Sam off of his cock to groan out, "Sammy, baby, you've gotta stop. Can't come yet, baby boy. We aren't finished yet." Sam nodded and wiped the spit that had formed at his chin away. He had drooled on to his chest, but Sam didn't worry about that. What he was truly focused on was his aching cock, straining in the soft fabric, needing a release. He knew he had to wait though, had to hold out long enough for Dean to bend him over that table and fuck his brains out. "I want you to lay on the table for me, baby boy." Dean commanded softly. Sam obliged without hesitation. There would be other, more opportune times for Sam to disobey Dean and get the punishment he deserved, but for now Sam didn't want to delay his orgasm, or worse, not get one. "Spread your legs, sweetheart." Dean cooed. Sam did as he was told, and waited as Dean climbed on to the table and slid in between Sam's legs. He started his slow torture with sucking marks into Sammy's inner thigh, one hand holding up Sam's thigh and his free hand stroking Sam's cock through his pretty little panties. "God Dean, please hurry, I need you to fuck me." Dean looked up at Sam with lust blown eyes. He wanted to fuck him, right there on the table. Sam's sultry words made Dean's cock jump. Dean slithered up Sam's long body and attached his lips to his neck while simultaneously shoving two fingers into Sam's mouth to be slicked up. Sam did as his instincts told him to and sucked on Dean's two fingers like his life depended on it. While slicking up Dean's fingers with his spit, Sam reached down and struggled to get his panties off of him and set his cock free.

The next sensation Sam felt was his entrance being penetrated by Dean's index finger at first, pumping it in and out a few times before adding his middle finger. Sam hissed at the burn of his muscle stretching as Dean scissored open his hole. It had been so long since Dean had topped so Sam hadn't felt the pleasurable pain of anything in his hole for quite some time. "Dean, please, I'm ready." Sam moaned, grabbing Dean's wrist. Dean gave Sam a look of caution, not believing that Sam had been prepped go0d enough considering Dean's length. "Please." Sam begged.

Dean hopped off the table to dig in his pocket for the small packet of lube he had and coated his length with it generously. He had to make sure he didn't hurt his Sammy. Dean climbed back in between Sam and in a few seconds he was lined up and pushing into his baby brother. He observed Sam's face as he pushed in. Sam bit his lip, his eyes shut tight. He looked beautiful. The stretch burned for a good few seconds, but the lube made it much easier to deal with. "Shh pretty baby, it's okay, I've got you baby boy." Dean cooed little reassurances into Sam's ear and Sam absolutely basked in it. The feeling of Dean's cock in him with all the attention he was receiving was overwhelming. A tear or two leaked from the corners of Sam's eyes from pure pleasure. Sam and Dean both knew they weren't going to last long, but they were okay with that. Dean took a few shots in the dark at trying to thrust into Sam's prostate, and when Sam's back arched and little Sammy cried out a profanity or two is when Dean knew he had hit home. From that moment forward, Dean went at Sammy's prostate relentlessly. "Harder," Sam moaned out, and with one more thrust into Sam's sweet spot he was cumming all over himself, Dean stroking and fucking him through his orgasm. Dean stared into Sam's eyes and that's when he saw it. That completely fucked out look: eyes glazed over, swollen lips quivering and muttering out strings of incoherent curse words. Dean came in his baby brother to the sight of that fucked out look, groaning in pleasure and locking lips with Sammy.

It took the brothers a few minutes to come back to earth, but when they did the one thing on their mind was sleep. Dean pulled out of Sam with a groan and planted his feet on the cold floor, helping Sam down from the table to do the same. Dean wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder and began walking him to their bedroom. "I'd carry ya if I could baby." Sam chuckled at Dean's crack at Sam's height. Once they hit the bed they were out, Dean's arm wrapped around Sam's waist and Sam's ass fitting perfectly in the crook of Dean's body. A perfect of little spoon Sammy and big spoon Dean. They fell asleep peacefully that night, not a worry from the outside world on their mind.


End file.
